firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Pontypandy Fire Station
Pontypandy Fire Station refers to the town's fire station where the firefighters work at. In Heroes of the Storm, it was rebuilt with a new and modern outlook. The new fire station now has four vehicle bays and can hold up to 5 fire engines. The Station * Main Room: This room contains; a worktop with a gas cooker (with steam extractor), a fridge, a table with 6 chairs, a fire exit, a sliding pole, door to the balcony, a water dispenser, blue checkered carpets and wooden flooring and the heritage emergency bell. * TV Area: This area contains; a sofa, an armchair, a television, a desk with a computer, a bookshelf and a sliding pole. * Control Room: The control room/office has a desk with a chair, a computer, a phone and a lamp. There is also a control area with a headset, microphone, a touchscreen data system, a vehicle selection screen, the Map-screen 700, certificates and trophies, and the famous red button for the heritage Bell and Alert alarm. * Garage: This is where Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Hydrus and Phoenix are parked between missions. There are also lockers which one contains 2 rolls of training hoses, nozzles, jaws of life and a stair chair and the others containing the firefighters' personal belongings. In between these lockers, there is a bench to change into the animal rescue uniforms and there is also a helmet shelf with the firefighting turnout gear underneath, various safety and instruction posters and the alert alarm. * Training Tower: The training tower is used for the firefighters to practice certain emergencies which they might come across. * Smoke training room: The smoke training room is a small dark room connected to the training tower for the firefighters to do their BA training. * Backyard: The backyard is where the firefighters do their training and is where the 4 main outlets for hose training are located, off which 3 contain water and 1 containing sticky foam. * Balcony: The balcony is where the fire station flag is raised every day. * Briefing room: The briefing room is where the firefighters are briefed of training or certain situations. Firefighters * Chief Fire Officer Boyce (Formerly and Various visits since The Great Fire of Pontypandy) * Station Officer Steele (Senior Officer in charge) * Fireman Sam (Lead Firefighter) * Elvis Cridlington * Penny Morris (Full Time Since 2003) * Arnold McKinley (Since Heroes of the Storm) * Ellie Phillips (Since Heroes of the Storm) * Jerry Lee Cridlington (Fills in for absences) * Auxiliary Fireman Trevor Evans (Original Series only) Vehicles The vehicles at the Fire Station include: *Jupiter (Aerial Ladder Combined Fire Engine) - Driven by Fireman Sam and occasionally Elvis Cridlington, Penny Morris, Ellie Phillips, Station Officer Steele or Chief Fire Officer Boyce *Venus (Rescue Tender) - Driven by Penny Morris and occasionally the rest of the crew *Mercury (Quad Bike) - Driven by Fireman Sam, Station Officer Steele or Elvis Cridlington *Hydrus (Offroad and Water Rescue Vehicle) - Driven by Fireman Sam *Phoenix (Crane) - Driven by Ellie Phillips, Penny Morris, Arnold McKinley or Fireman Sam (sticker only) *Mobile Command Unit (Used when the station was being rebuilt) - Driven by Fireman Sam or Station Officer Steele Fire Station's Dog *Radar Station Bays * Bay 1: Venus * Bay 2: Jupiter * Bay 3: Phoenix * Bay 4: Mercury and Hydrus Trivia *From Series 10 onwards, the BA sets underneath the helmets are replaced with the firefighters turnout gear as they now have station wear. *Outside the Control Room, there is a picture of the original fire station with Jupiter from 1987. * In the control room they still have the picture of the crew from the 2005 series. Station Officer Steele comments in Heroes of the Storm "Couldn't have a new fire station without the old picture.." Gallery File:S10.Off.St.jpeg|Station Officer Steele File:Fireman_Sam_Promo_Stand.jpg|Fireman Sam File:S10.Penny.M.jpeg|Penny Morris File:S10.Elv.Crid.jpeg|Elvis Cridlington File:Image-1476318271.jpg|Arnold McKinley File:Ellie_Phillips_Promo.png|Ellie Phillips Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 10.30.32 pm.png|Jupiter Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 10.31.56 pm.png|Venus Hydrus.png|Hydrus ThCACQ6RO2.jpg|Mercury File:Phoen1x.jpeg|Phoenix Imagerdcd.jpg|Temporary Mobile Command Unit used whilst the station was being rebuilt Fire service Logo.png|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade logo (2003-2015) File:Logo.jpeg|The Pontypandy Fire service logo since 2016 O.jpg|Original 1987-1994 station Ppfsst.png|Pontypandy fire station season 3 File:FireStationSeason5.jpg|2003-2005 station 2008-2014 station.jpg|2008-2014 station also seen in Heroes of the Storm File:Wikia-Visualization-Main,firemansam.png|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade from 2003-2015 File:Fire_Station_Hamleys_Flyer.jpg|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade Since 2015 File:Js8.jpg|Jupiter exiting the old station File:Imagefdok.jpg|The new station under construction Sam parks Hydrus into the Fire station bay.png|Bay 4 of the new fire station where Mercury and Hydrus are kept File:The_new_fire_station_aerial.png|An aerial view of the new station at the end of Heroes of the Storm High res new fire station.jpg|During the Storm File:1.png|The Emergency Bell Water tank valves.png|The water tank valves at the back of the station Hemet rack.png|New larger helmet and BA shelf in the new station Former Fire station.png|Mercury & Venus leaving the old station for the last time. Fireman sam HOTS.png|Sam in the new garage File:Fire_station_bays.png|Venus and Jupiter exiting the new station Nfs.jpg|Jupiter and Venus returning to new base Nfds.jpg|Seating area Nk.jpg|New kitchen area ke.jpg|Kitchen entrance Fi.jpg|Emergency board Nb.jpg|New bell Pole.jpg|New pole Tt.jpg|Jupiter and Venus ready for turnout Jupiters.jpg|Jupiter turnout Mct.jpg|Mercury turnout Nfsc.jpg|Under construction Fire station mains outlets.jpg|Hydrant outlets Fire station lockers.png|Lockers Capture9 zpsc05e71c9-1-.jpg Norman'sPitfall53.png Norman'sPitfall47.png Norman'sPitfall42.png Norman'sPitfall43.png Norman'sPitfall44.png Norman'sPitfall45.png Norman'sPitfall46.png Norman'sPitfall54.png Pontypandy Crew.jpg Elvis.jpg Fire station grand opening.jpg Fire station mains outlets side.png Fire station Penny's locker.jpg New fire station ribbon cutting.png Fire station flag.png Fire station balcony.png|Balcony Station officer Steele looks at the Emergency board.png Emergency board Pontypandy overview.png|Pontypandy overview Nfsb.png|Bell Dining area.png|Dining area Soso.png|Steele's office Imagerty.png Mc.png|Mercury and Hydrus S10s..PNG|Sam wearing the Station Uniform in the Dinning Area SliDD.PNG|Sam and Elvis slidding from the pole Eag.png|Emergency alarm in the garage Fire station Garage overnight.png Briefing room.jpeg|Briefing room File:The_Fire_Crew_watching_TV.jpg|The Fire Crew watching TV File:Fire_station_clouds_gather.png File:Fire.Station.Winter.PNG|The Fire Station in the winter File:Firestation.jpeg|Promo Category:Locations